Inuyasha Romance Roses Have Thorns Part 4
by EpicAzn868
Summary: Part 4 is out!Don't forget to review.


RECAP:  
Mayu was able to make her Father believe that she killed Inuyasha. Although she still can't tell why she resisted killing a half-demon she never cared for. Meanwhile, Inuyasha gets a scent of Naraku mixed with Mayu's scent. What could that mean? We later find out Naraku took control of Mayu's Father's body and played withit like a puppet. He asks her to join him in the quest of taking over everything, but she declines. It ends in a fight...  
~~~~~Story Starts~~~~~  
I pulled out my sword and pointed it at him. "I will not forgive you after you take over my Father's body," I declared. Then I charged at him, ready to swing at him.  
"If I were you, I would stop, Mayu. Even though I took over your Father's body, his soul still remains inside me. If you kill me, you kill your beloved Father too," he grinned.  
My sword suddenly weighed a hundred pounds as I stopped on my tracks. He was telling the truth... I can't kill my own Father's soul. I fell on my knees, not being able to move because of the truth.  
"This is your last chance. Will you join me or not?" he asked through his teeth.  
I look up at him with disgust. "What part of _I will never join you_ don't you understand?!"  
He laughed darkly. "Suit yourself. I will be finding someone else. What a waste of talent. You will die here and now!"  
Miasma from inside his robe filled the room. I didn't have time to cover my face with a gas-repellant mask before it filled my lungs. I choked on it as he laughed at my agony. My vision blurred, all the nerves in my body didn't cooperate with my mind. I collapsed. This was how I would die...

"Mayu!" someone called my name. I couldn't quite make it out, and I was almost completely dead. Maybe the angels were calling me.  
The angel picked me up, and thelater set me down on something hard. I felt the cold air touching my skin. Was I next to the door?  
"Mayu, hold on," the voice said. I heard his footsteps move away from me. "Naraku, you bastard!" the angel shouted, defending me.  
I heard the most sickening sound: Naraku's evil laugh. "You cannot defeat me!"  
Was he still here? I had to do something. I opened my eyes with great effort, seeing someone with a red kimono in front of me. "I-Inuyasha?" I asked. How did he find me? I tried to get up, but the piercing pain stopped me.  
"Stay down!" Inuyasha ordered me.  
I knew he could help, but he could not kill Naraku without a weapon. I was able to sit up and lean against the door frame. "Your sword. I-It's over there," I lifted my hand to point toward it.  
I saw Naraku's form change. He grew strong tree roots. The tree roots tried to grab Inuyasha as he made his way to get the sword. He used his claws to slice them before they got to him, while he yelled, **"**_**IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER**_**!" **Then he made his way to defend in front of me again.  
I tried to get up again, but I fell back.  
"Stay down and let me protect you!" heyelled atme. After those words, his Tetsusaiga transformed. The metal piece of junk grew enormously. It glinted where the light touched it. It was the true form of the Tetsusaiga.  
"Fool. I see you are fond of humans, Inuyasha. Pathetic," Naraku mocked.  
He growled and ignored him. "Today is the day I avenge Kikyo!"  
"You still love that woman? Pathetic!" He held up the Shikon Jewel...  
Then I realized what he was doing.  
"No!" yelled Inuyasha.  
Naraku swallowed it. It's going to be harder killing him now when he had the jewel. His form grew untill he broke out of the castle's ceiling, laughing darkly as he became powerful.  
I tried to stand up again, this time with the help of my sword. "let me kill Naraku!" I shouted.  
"Idiot! Stay down. You're in no condition to fight," helecutred me.  
"I can do whatever I want. Don't tell me otherwise!" I argued.  
Inuyasha had no time to reason with me right now. So he turned around towards Naraku, yelling _**"WINDSCAR!"**_A ray of light raced to Naraku.  
I had to do something to help. I couldn't use the sword because it was too heavy for my weak arms. I quickly found a bow and arrow from the dead castle guards outside and aimed at his chest. "You're mine Naraku!" With my spiritual powers, the bow enlightened and went along with his windscar. That was the last of my strength. Inuyasha caught me before I fell on the ground.  
I couldn't remember anything after that....

That's the end of this action-filled chapter. Review!


End file.
